Unfabuloso!
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Just another Day in the life of. Lots of Fart humor, RUN FAST! and I'm sorry I havent compleated it yet.
1. Squeek!

Squeek

it started like any other Saturday night.

Duo and Wufei were just getting home at 3:00 AM they walked in the door, both inebriated from head to toe.

"SHHHHHH!" Duo said trying hard to hold his finger in front of his face. he stumbled back some. "Duo...s-stop..." Wufei said as he put a sack of fast food on the counter.

Earlier they had gone to Jack-In-the crack and Duo ordered 25 tacos, then tolled the women she was to pretty to work there, if she would only get her teeth fixed. Wufei would preceded to hit him for it. then they drove away as Duo made the Wookie noise out the car window.

"check this out!" Duo said as he walked into the hall way. He barged into a room, awaking Trowa...

"25 TACOS BIYATCH!!!!" Trowa jumps from his bed flinging covers left and right.

"What happened?" he asked. Duo and Wufei continued to laugh.

at this point Heero and Quatre were awake too.

"It would appear that they are drunk..."

said Heero.

"Nah, we just had a few..." Wufei said as he opened up the food and began to serve everyone a Taco.

they sat at the table, all except Duo who stood at the bar. he was doing fine until...

"are you ok?" asked Quatre. Duo nodded and tried to eat while holing himself up.

"the bar is aboot to fall, it needs my help. I'm hear to make your life better!"

He said pointing at Wufei.

"eh, I can do that...myself!" he giggled out, then looked over at Trowa and ran his fingers through the boys hair with a smile. Trowa looked at Quatre then at Duo

"Squeek!" Duo said, then looked down at his food. "Shit..."

he stumbled back onto the sofa, but quickly jumped back up. he finished his food then stood very still. his head began to lower.

Heero nudged Wufei and tolled him to look. Wufei did just as Duo giggled a few times

"Squeek..."

He said, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor.

Heero was the first to wake the next morning as always, 7:00 AM every day. he walked into the kitchen and looked in the living room. Duo was still on the floor. he let out a blast of a fart, but did not move.

Heero turned away in shock. Where was Wufei now? he looked in the two boys bedroom. Wufei was asleep in his bed. He must have left Duo there on account he was to drunk to even get up. Wufei was smart. He never drank to much and he knew how to handle a drunkard. Heero knew first hand.

He had to giggle at that night as he got his breakfast.

Quatre emerged from his room and gave Heero a pat on the back. "top-o-the marnin to ya!" he said with a giggle. "Hey..."Heero replied. "oh my gosh....Duo is still on the floor. Duo...wake up..." Duo moved and let out another fart.

"Taco poo!" said Trowa for the kitchen doorway. "Let him be babe, he need the sleep!"

Quatre nodded and helped with breakfast.

yeah, just another sunday mornig in the quiet little safe house!

THE END!

FOR NOW!!!

SO tell me what did you think!?

Duo: I think I did have to much...is this really what happend the other night?!

yeah, I just wrote it down...

no then....*pulls chains* I wanna nother chapter!

I just don't know what to write about...guys...do something funny!

*Trowa began to juggle, quatre sand, as Heero made ballon animals, Duo just farts and Wufei giggles*

thanks guys!

R&R!!!


	2. SUNDAY!

Sunday! Sunday! Sunday!

yeah, and as the day progressed Duo and Heero were sitting on the couch watching a show...just for men, when there came a loud bang on the door. the two boys jumped.

"YEAH!" Duo shouted and Relena opened the door as she spoke to Hilde. "I don't see why you cant just knock like a normal person Hil..."

Hida was rubbing her head. she giggled.

"HILDE!" Duo screamed

"DUO!" yelled Hilde. the two charged each other then landed on the floor. They rolled for a moment then Duo got her down.

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHAAAAA! DUO GET OOOOFFFF! YOU ARE SO FUCKING FAT!" Duo just laughed and got up, then helped her to her feet, almost throwing her.

the two boys sat on one couch while the girls were on another.

Heero was telling Duo of a friend of his in the military that had a tank with a spare tire on it. Duo had a retort for it. a fart. the girls looked over at him and Heero just smiled. "but yeah, a spare tire? that gotta be illegal or something..." he giggled.

"anywhoo, so I got my nails done today. and Analy was off today, so it was this new girl, she was a little violent with the buffer and-HEY!" Heero threw a small plastic foot ball at Relena to shut her up, it hit her Brest. Hilde laughed. "Heero!" she threw the foot ball at Duo.

"what the Fuck!?"

"Now, every time he does something to me, I'm gunna do it to you!"

Heero farted then looked at Duo. "Pray for mercy..." he said.

"and..." Duo said, then smelt it. as did Relena and Hilde.

"Oh god! I'm out for a smoke. fuck this shit!" Hilde said as she headed for the back door, she as well let out a fart. then ducked out of the door before anyone could say anything. the boys just laughed.

soon the two men joined Hilde out side, Duo sat down and stole a cigg from Hilde.

"Oh, OK I see how it is..."

She looked up at the now dimming sky. "what are those search lights for?"

"Its a strip club." said Heero. "so you can see the stip lights?!" Hilde laughed out.

"what! TITTIES! Lets go!" Duo said getting up to pee in the yard, he returned and sat down soon after and took a drag from the stogy.

"yeah, its a strip club..." Heero said again. "you said that. Repeating yourself is bad for your health!"

she said. "no this is..." Duo said, then let out again, another fart. "Carbon monoxide...hey I wander..." he said as Heero made his way inside. The boy turned to Duo. "I wander...if you fart in a jar and save it for a while...can you kill someone with it?"

Heero let out a laugh. "Yeah yours..." he went inside.

Duo looked over at Hilde. "hows your head?"Hilde laughed. "better now that its filled with your ideotisms!"

Duo Just let out a belch and flicked his ciggy.

Sunday...a day of rest? are they kidding!

The End!!!

so...there you have it...all done, chapter two!

Duo: Yo! I like the farting part!

I bet you do!


	3. Bed Time

let sleeping dogs die...I mean Lay

when the boys got back in, Relena had already changed the channel to a girlish show about models...or something like that. "now do you think that is right?" asked Heero to Duo.

"No...Hey Re...change it back...."

"NO!" was all she had to say. the battle was on.

by the end of it, Heero was on his way to Sprawl-Mart to pick up a movie Relena had requested.

Before you know it, night had really fallen. and the G-Boys had all gone to bed. Relena and Hilde sat up on the couch and popped in a movie.

'Dreamgirls' one of Relena's all time favorites. half way in, right about when they Dumped Effie White for the other girl, Hilde stopped the movie.

"what are you doing?!"

"shhhhh....I wanna mess with Duo...ooooh no.... I wanna mess with all of them!" she got up. Relena looked somewhat worried, but followed her crazy friend anyway...

they got to Heero's room. "Now remember Relena...Heero's shell shocked..." Relena nodded as Hilde opened the door very slowly. the girls peeked in to see Heero fast asleep on his back, with his hands above his head...he was snoring...like...a pig!

the girls snickered as they preceded into the room. Heero rolled over and mumble an "Nuh uh" as if her were telling someone 'no.'

Relena giggled. "shhhh..." Hilde made a hand signal to move closer. they got right up on him when he rolled back over. he suddenly realized there was someone in the room. his eyes shot open and the girls ducked.

he made a grumpy face and rolled over again taking in a deep breath. "no...get out, both of you,,,watch your movie Relena, I got that for you!" the two girls scurried from his room shutting the door softly behind them.

they made it to Trowa's room. they opened the door softly again. they crept in and looked upon him. he was half covered, and sprawled out on the bed in nothing but some old gym shorts. he moved...no more like twitched in his sleep, he then threw up his hands and tried to hit something. both girls burst into hushed laughter. they tried to calm themselves. "Do you think he's fighting something?" Relena whispered. Hilde nodded. Relena covered him up and he snatched the blanket away and threw it on the floor then violently rolled over. The girls ducked, thinking he was awake, but no...still asleep. they giggled. he mumble something incoherent and began to snore.

they made there way from there to Quater's room. he was talking to himself in his sleep, it was all about wanting to know what someone wanted for breakfast. "Well, I want..Eggs! WITH BACON!" Said Hilde. "oooh, stop that. Quatre didn't even have DREAMS for himslef, they were all for someone else...the poor boy. the suddenly he asked if anyone had gotten the..."Loan..."

from there....Wufei and Duo's room.

the two boys were snuggled up in one another...

ZEH EAND!


	4. That Night

That Night!

the boys looked so sweet, until Duo crinkled his nose and lifted his head. Wufei, noticing his lover had moved looked up at him, then at what he was looking at...the girls.

"Care to join?" Duo said sweetly. Wufei giggled. "Nah..." said Relena, But Hilde jumped in between the two lovebirds. they both let out grunts of disapproval.

"hilde...come on...lets go mess with Heero again!"

"I'm good. so, what it do!" she said cuddling up with Duo. "First of all...get off. and second...GET OFF!" Duo had to grunt out the last words, she had squeezed him half to death!

"ok, ok...so what happened?" Hilde said. the three where sitting on the bed, it was 3:00AM by now and they had snacks and an ash tray in between them.

"you really wanna know?" asked Duo. she nodded and made a weird gurgling noise with her throat. "Ok, well...Wufei and I just get to this club and..."

"find a place, I'll get us both a shot." said Wufei. Duo walked away. Wufei sat at a bar stool. he held up two fingers and said, "Yager please...and a coke chaser!" the bartender, a blond BUSTY women nodded and started her chore. soon Wufei had his drinks and he made his way to the back of the club. Duo was sitting at a table talking to some guy. "Duo....who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Marco...He's a doctor..." Wufei snorted to himself, then looked at the table. two empty shots. Marco took one of Wufei's from his hand. "Thanks man..." he downed it and handed it back to Fei, who's mouth was wide open. "Oh Fei Fei, don't be mad...here, I'll go get you another one." said Duo. "no...its ok..." he was cut off by Marco jumping up and sorta screeching, "This be my song!!!" he grabbed a giggling Duo and they made their way to the dance floor. Wufei sat down. this was not looking good.

12 shots and three beers later. Duo returned to the table and asked the waiter...Wufei...if he could get another beer.

"aeh...no...you can...get it yourself...I'm not a slave!"

"And why are you not having fun?" asked Duo. "erg...." Wufei mumbled as he got up..stumbled a little, then made his way to the bathroom.

He washed up his hands as two boys came in...

"He was all over that long haired dude."

"yeah, he did NOT seem to mind...god, Marco is such a slut, he will boink anything that-"

Wufei rushed from the bathroom to see Marco grinding on Duo. Duo looked happy!

"Oh...no you don't!" Wufei stormed up to the two "lovebirds" and snatched Duo away.

"Hey honey, whats your damadge?" Marco asked as he stopped dancing

"my..what...oh shut up marky... 'hunny...' you are all over my man!"

"Marco..."

"whatever...look you, this...this is mine, and Duo..." Wufei jerked Duo around. "You are mine..."

"you are drunk..."

"so are you! Duo how dare you!"

"Baby, I am just hav- hey, did you get me another beer? look-" Duo found himself at that point getting slapped. "Hey...wow...that's hot!"

"So you slaped him...then what?" Asked Hilde.

"Oh I'll tell you what!" Said Wufei

"Karaoke! yeah! that's what I'm talken 'bout!"

Duo grabbed a book, searched, found! One song by Limp Bizket.....Faith...

he punched it in and sang a sweet love song to Wufei, every now and then, for those screamer parts, he would get in Wufei's face. Wufei just sat there sipping on a Margarita ignoring his serenader. The club cheered when he was done. He sat back down by Wufei. "See...they love me."

"No, Duo...they are claping because you shut up!"

someone else got the K-Bug and began to sing...badly...

"Se thats what you sounded like."

even thought Duo had a wonderful voice, even for screemo!

"Oh shut up Fei, you get up there then...sing eye of the tiger...like biiiig mastah wong! hui, Sushi...Hoke!" he moked with his fake Asian accent. "Duo...ugh, lets just go, I wanna go home! now! Take me home!" Wifei began to push Duo out of his chair. "Fine Grasshopah! We go now! Hui!"

"then we got to jack and the crack and then we got home...and Duo slept on the floor." Said Wufei. "you forgot to tell her about what I said to the Drive-through lady!"

"Oh shut up Ladybird!"

Duo just smiled.

AHHHHH! yeash! this be another chapter!

Duo: wow...really? we were smashed!

Wufei: yeah...


End file.
